88,93 (Number Language)
https://docs.google.com/document/d/1PDo1PMNrzw6j6is42-wyP4aZtMR_turVw0WehmpaeMg/edit?usp=sharing Classification and Dialects 88,93 (Number Language) is a language using numbers 0-100. In colloquial dialects, a negative sign (-) was previously used to indicate negative meaning. This was also a way to show a desire to do something, but an inability to fulfill it. Numbers can conveniently be spoken in any language, and various keyboard symbols are used for additional grammatical meanings. Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Writing System Grammar Nouns - Yep! 41-50, 55-64, 81-100 Verbs - Yep! 31-40, 71-80 Syntax - Subject, verb, noun (I eat bread.) Lexicon 0-10 are pronouns 0 - One (a person), to one, ones 1 - I, me, my, mine, to me 2 - You, your, to you, hello, hi 3 - He, his, to him, Mr. 4 - She, her, to her, Miss, Mrs. 5 - We, us, to us, our (general) 6 - They, their, them, to them, who, to whom, those 7 - We, us, all of us, the world, everyone, humankind 8 - It, its, to it, with it, that, to that, what 9 - We, us, many of us, most, majority, proportion, representation (of people) 10 - We, us, some of us, a few, secluded (specific) 11-20 are basic description words 11 - a few, some, a couple, at least, and, also, too, as well 12 - many, a lot, much, most, but, although, from, of 13 - yes, all, everything, something, because, for, everybody, true, right 14 - no, not, none, nothing, nobody, do not, false, wrong 15 - often, common, frequent, soon, consistently, very 16 - uncommon, infrequent, abnormal, rare, strange, inconsistent, when, if, goodbye 17 - always, all the time, now, please, time, minute, hour ''' '''18 - never, none of the time, day, month, year, tomorrow 19 - together, bonded, united, joined, with, thank you, line, wire, group 20 - alone, separated, incohesive, without, unique, special, selfless, single, one, dot, letter 21-30 are emotions, feelings 21 - happy, satisfied, content, pleasured, beautiful 22 - unhappy, unsatisfied, belittled, cheated, displeased, ugly 23 - excited, new, ready, prepared, passionate, eager, aware, knowledgeable 24 - sad, down, mild, low, sorrowful, depressing, blue 25 - bored, old, tired, slow, uncertain 26 - upset, disturbed, mad, angry, pressured, frustrated, embarrassed, flustered, rushed, crazed 27 - smart, clever, interesting, neat, cool, intelligent, meaningful, deliberate, elegant, casual 28 - dumb, lousy, uncool, unintelligent, meaningless, unnecessary, unintentional, fancy 29 - surprised, unsure, scared, shocked, taken aback, disturbed ''' '''30 - scared, frightened, spooked, taken aback, shocked, worried, disturbed, nervous Grammar Note - Words can basically go in any order, so long as it makes sense. For example: 1,21 -- I am happy. 21,1 -- I am happy. (literally “happy is to me”) Adjectives can also be used together to indicate mixed feelings or emotions. For example: 1,25,26 -- I am both sad and upset (a mixture of the two). Numbers are indicated by using dots, dashes, and exclamation marks. One dot equals 1, one plus sign equals five, one dash equals 10, and one exclamation mark equals 1000. These can be multiplied to get any possible number. The multiplication symbol is the hashtag. The equal sign is used to indicate equivalence. For example: .. # -.. = --.+ (2*12=24) Here’s another one: -... # ! = -...! (13*1000=13,000) As you may have noticed, spaces are used between numbers and signs to avoid confusion. This is not required in written language, but is standard tradition. ''' '''Dashes can also be used before words to indicate a negative meaning. For example: 1,-31 (I’m not coming.) However, this is used primarily in colloquial dialects, and generally not in writing. In the past, this was also a way to show a desire to do something, but an inability to fulfill it. In standard language, dashes are used in between sentences with the function of a period. Dashes are not used, however, with single sentences. 31-40 are basic verbs 31 - to come, go, enter ''' '''32 - to leave, depart, exit 33 - to know, understand, comprehend, to be capable of, to be able to 34 - to think, believe, want to believe, want to know 35 - to like, love, adore, admire, desire, attract 36 - to remove, be against, disdain, detract, separate, reduce, hurt, pain, panic, cry, shed 37 - to want, desire, expect, relate to, sympathize 38 - to feel, touch, need, hold, grasp, write 39 - to look at, watch, view, observe, notice, spot, see, read 40 - to look around, search, want to find, be careful, take caution Fun fact: Odd numbers are generally happy whereas even numbers are generally sad. However, this is not always the case. If you see a number that you don’t like, ignore it. 41-50 are basic objects/nouns 41 - home, house, residence, location, situation, heart, hearth 42 - chair, stool, seat, throne, hill, mountain, protuberance, slope 43 - nature, outdoors, outside, weather, element, ocean 44 - clothes, clothing, attire, dress, style, collection, amount, selection, quantity 45 - tool, utility, resource, device, utensil, pen, pencil, instrument (non musical), store, shop, market, cell phone, television 46 - wood, tree, timber, table, bed, bedrock, foundation, core, strength, power, force, chest, metal 47 - food, meal, sustenance, milk, cheese, lunch, dinner 48 - animal, creature, beast, monster, devil, human 49 - ball, rock, circle, spirit, life, earth, ring 50 - book, text, writing, passage, description To make a verb reflexive, just repeat the pronoun after the verb. Example: 1,35,1,12,1,14,35,2 (I love myself but I don’t love you.) 51-60 involve location, adjectives, and weather 51 - here, close, near, now, today, next to, by 52 - there, away, far, later, tomorrow 53 - short, small, light, thin, arm, hand, foot 54 - long, big, wide, large, fat, heavy, leg, stomach 55 - path, way, road, street, trail, passageway, route, direction, track 56 - rain, snow, sleet, ice, hail, color, white, winter 57 - warmth, sun, daytime, radiance, fire, spark, beauty, brightness, clarity, yellow, summer 58 - cold, wet, nighttime, rigid, damp, shadow, darkness, obscurity, black 59 - grass, ground, floor, land, fertility, meadow, heath, green, spring 60 - blood, color, dye, sweat, tears, bone, killer, red, autumn As you can see, the only way to distinguish rain from snow is by context. ''' '''For example: 8,56,51 (It rains here.) 16,8,58,56 (When it is cold out it snows.) Question marks signify a question. Therefore if you wanted to ask “What is that?” it would be “8,8?” Too confusing? Go learn Spanish. 61-64 are objects 61 - water, fluid, liquid, juice, drink, beverage, lake, pond, stream, river 62 - bag, case, satchel, purse, container, bottle, cup, glass(drink), absence, bottom, downward, bowl, hole, abyss 63 - plant, flower, bush, shrub, neck 64 - covering, hair, hat, jacket, coat, blanket, town, city, bridge, border, topping, addition 65-70 are adjectives 65 - sweet, soft, savory, sugary, delicious, adorable, cute, pet, nice, friendly, sexy, curved, round, fluffy, cozy 66 - crude, hard, solid, mean, awful, evil, unpleasant, not enjoyable, intolerable, frustrating, toxic, poisonous 67 - fun, funny, amusing, enjoyable, entertaining, awesome, wacky 68 - religious, holy, complicated, fancy, spirited, sacred, ancient 69 - full, complete, finished, done, ready, prepared, valuable, meaningful 70 - empty, hungry, vacant, gone, absent Grammar Note: There is no past tense. Now you can stop living in the past and start living in the NOW. There is, however, a future tense. To use the future tense, simply place quotation marks around the verb. ''' '''For example: 2,”31”,51? (Will you come here?) Note: For translation purposes, the past tense is indicated by placing an @ symbol after the verb. As you may have guessed, some verbs such as “to be” and “to have” are implied and thus can indicate the present or the future. 71-80 are verbs 71 - to eat, drink, take in, taste, absorb, bite, swallow 72 - to talk, speak, sing, release, eject, spit, throw up 73 - to start, begin, happen, attempt, try, wear, put on, place, run, race, trot, compete 74 - to stop, slow, fall, trip, drop, depreciate, stutter, falter, decline, lose, fail, die ''' '''75 - to wake up, get up, be aroused, rise, focus, pay attention, grow, develop, continue, survive 76 - to act, behave, obey, deliver, gratify, follow, pursue, listen, satisfy, allow, enable 77 - to sleep, rest, relax, calm, nap, dose, lie down, give up, surrender 78 - to hit, punch, attack, wrestle, wrangle, smash, destroy, break, ruin, mess up, punish, banish, force, pressure, cook, roast, bake, fry, kill 79 - to make, do, clean, create, play, inspire, convince, persuade, promote 80 - to ignore, decline, refuse, reverse, backtrack, forget, lose, fall behind, procrastinate Grammar Note: There is no plural form of words. Everything is neutral. Tip: try saying the words in another language. This way, if one learns the language, they can still be left out of the conversation. Names can be spelt out using letters. Example: Jerold,51 (Jerold is here.) 81-100 are nouns 81 - game, sport, effort, attempt, journey, voyage, trip, tennis, baseball, soccer, football, basketball... 82 - toilet, bathroom, trash, privacy, danger, radiation, off-limit area, camping 83 - fruit, vegetable, nut, insect, brain, child 84 - fish, seafood, lobster, whale, sea monster, kraken ''' '''85 - paper, board, skin, cardboard, plate, card,sheet, surface, leaf, cracker, grain, wheat, bread, napkin 86 - meat, bird, hoard, chicken, cattle 87 - medicine, drug, pill, remedy, healing, candy, soda, popsicle, pastry, sugar, breakfast 88 - number, math, diagram, designation, role, title, position, job 89 - man, person (m,n), boy, male, father, husband 90 - woman, person (f), girl, female, mother, wife 91 - song, music, show, musical instrument, art, painting, design, sculpture, statue 92 - door, portal, glass, computer, escape, mirror, reflection, edge, side, mail 93 - word, sentence, paragraph, language, translation, comment, remark, dictionary 94 - sky, wild, air, airplane, unknown, universe, upward, color of the sky, mystery, suspense, confusion, deep feeling of awe ''' '''95 - blessing, fortune, good luck, answer, solution, bonus, convenience, openness, smell, scent 96 - swear, curse, warning, misfortune, bad luck, trouble, problem, dungeon, prison, school, issue, inconvenience, regression, sword, gun, weapon 97 - help, aid, thanks, gratitude, subservience, welcome, congratulations 98 - punk, traitor, failure, disservice 99 - determination, conviction, free will, perseverance, belief, progression, change, motivation, solidarity 100 - knot, wrist, sword, boundary, fence, wall, end, death, nightmare, plague, disease, illness, injury Grammar practice: 1,38,65,66,87 (I’m holding sweet, hard candy.) Another example: 1,“39”,2,1,12,58,58,100 (I will see you in my coldest, darkest nightmares.) Words are frequently used in combination with other words to create new meaning. For example: 8,95,94! (What a blessing from the universe!) Another one: 17,14,73,79,1,71,58,58,85,86 (Please don’t try to convince me to eat the cold, damp, cardboard-like meat.) Square roots can be used to show that something is a possibility, but is not certain. For example: √1,27 (I might be happy.) Alternatively, a V may be used in lieu of the square root symbol. Squared signs show that something is definite, and not uncertain. For example: 2,99^ (You have determination.) Because the verb “have” is implied here, the sign comes after the noun, and not the subject. Generally the sign is placed at the end of a sentence or after an adjective for reinforcement, though there is no real limitation to its placement. Occasionally you will see something like: 1,35,8^,60 (I like that color.) In this case, the sign reinforces that you like a specific color. The * sign means that something is not going to happen, or is impossible. For example: I,38,50* (It’s not possible for me to write a book.) Just as with the squared sign, this is usually placed at the end of a sentence, but has no official limitations. Don't worry, once you're fluent this will all make sense. :) Now do more practice: . $,79, ......., 89, 76,28^,28^,26^ (One dollar convinces seven people to act lousy, unintelligent, and disturbed.) 2,14,37,78,6,26^,66^,89,52?! (Don’t you want to punch those crazed, awful people over there?!) 1,”31”,41,19,62,60,87,11,44,21^,63,13,1,90 (I will enter the home with a bag of red candy and a beautiful selection of flowers for my wife.) It's all about context -- the last thing we'd want in the last example is for you to be entering the home with “blood candy” or “blood medicine” More words are being added every day...So I wish you good luck in your endeavors and I say to you “Auf Wiedersehen”. Thank you. Example text 1,35,1,12,1,14,35,2 (I love myself but I don’t love you.)